Question: $ 10^{-5}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)^{5}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{100}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{1000}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{10000}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{10}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{100000}$